vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solgaleo
|-|Solgaleo= |-|Radiant Sun Solgaleo= |-|Ultra Solgaleo= Summary Solgaleo is a Psychic/Steel Legendary Pokémon native to the Alola region. Honored and feared as the "beast that devours the sun", Solgaleo is known for its incredible power and its striking mane that can light up the darkest of night skies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely far higher Name: Solgaleo Origin: Pokemon Gender: Genderless, but considered the male evolution of Cosmog. Age: Unknown Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Psychic/Steel Type Pokémon, Sunne Pokémon, Ultra Beast (Possibly), the Beast that Devours the Sun, Emissary of the Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Durability Negation with Sunsteel Strike, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low), Stat Amping, Dimensional BFR, Immune to Abilities and moves that lower its stats, Can ignore Abilities that would attempt to stop its Sunsteel Strike, Immunity to Poison and Acid Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Fairy Type moves, even greater resistance to Psychic Type moves. Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, likely far higher (As a Legendary Pokemon it should be superior to Tyranitar. Canonically defeated or stalemated all four Tapu at once. Is above most Ultra Beasts who are considered extreme threats) Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Canonically kept up with the Tapu, who kept pace with Pheromosa, a Pokémon described to be fast enough to dodge lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown. Likely high Range: '''Standard melee range, higher with projectiles. '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Likely very high '''Weaknesses: Solgaleo takes additional damage from Fire, Dark, and Ground Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Full Metal Body: Solgaleo is immune to the effects of abilities or attacks that lower its stats. * Sunsteel Strike: Solgaleo's signature move. Solgaleo envelops itself in an energy and charges at its opponent, ramming them with the force of a meteor and ignoring abilities that would impede or stop its charge'.' * Splash: Solgaleo hops around which does absolutely nothing. * Teleport: Solgaleo teleports elsewhere. * Cosmic Power: Solgaleo absorbs a cosmic power to boost its defense and special defense. * Wake-Up Slap: Solgaleo slaps the opponent with enough force to wake them up. If they were asleep its power is doubled. * Metal Claw: Solgaleo coats its claws in a metal and slashes at the opponent. This may raise Solgaleo's attack. * Iron Head: Solgaleo coats its head in a metal, presumably iron, and hits the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Metal Sound: Solgaleo releases a metallic screeching sound that lowers the opponent's defense. * Zen Headbutt: Solgaleo focuses some psychic energy into its head and headbutts the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Flash Cannon: Solgaleo fires off a silvery beam of energy that may lower the opponent's special defense. * Morning Sun: Using the power of sunlight Solgaleo heals itself. The amount of health restored increases under sunny conditions but is decreased under rain, hail, sandstorms, and other weather conditions. * Crunch: Solgaleo coats its fangs in a dark energy and then crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Metal Burst: Solgaleo retaliates against the opponent who last dealt damage to it with much greater force. * Solar Beam: Solgaleo charges up solar energy and fires it off as a beam. It charges more quickly under sunny conditions. * Flare Blitz: Solgaleo coats itself with flames and recklessly charges the opponent possibly causing a burn. Solgaleo takes recoil damage from this move however. * Noble Roar: Solgaleo roars at the opponent lowering their attack and special attack. * Wide Guard: Solgaleo sets up a forcefield that protects it and its allies from widespread attacks. * Giga Impact: Solgaleo charges at the opponent with destructive force equal to Hyper Beam. It may have to rest afterwards. Gallery Sample bcebf07bdd0a6486kcb8a84eeb43bf5e9.jpg 1479134322635.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Psychics Category:Monsters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Solar Users Category:Tier 7